Build Me Up, Break Me Down
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Speedy builds her up, and breaks her down, creating a cycle. But what's gonna motivate him to making something new out of the wreckage that is Bumblebee after she tells him that it was all his fault? And not knowing terrifies her...
1. Chapter 1

I really love writing pregnancy stories. And of the strangest (to you guys) pairings. And I don't condone underage pregnancy, because most teenagers can't provide that stable a home. But I do know a lot of people who've had kids young. And I feel its best to write what I know.

I have an interest in obstetrics. I pour every bit of knowledge I have on it certain subjects and research so I can write a proper story. Well, hopefully you enjoy and review. :)

* * *

On her toilet, waiting for her three test results to come in. The first timer went off.

She had her head in her hands, her wet curls sticking to her face. It is too early in the morning but her period is late. Praying for the best she reached over to the sink to get it.

POSITIVE

"Fuck." She cussed wishing this one was just faulty.

One of the others rang off. With fingers crossed she grabbed it and sighed. It read "Pregnant 2-3"

She was more than two weeks pregnant. This wasn't good.

And finally the last one which she knew was going to tell her she was pregnant, but hoped it wouldn't. She grabbed it.

It had two lines on it. That meant pregnant.

Bumblebee broke down at the moment. She placed her hands on her knees and just cried. She cried for as long as she could, only thinking of her status as a hero and the fact that a baby was growing within her. Well right now it's nothing but a bunch of cells...

Well, it still hurts her that she's pregnant.

"Bee?" Aqualad knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Um, are you okay?"

She wiped her face and stood, grabbing her robe. Before she opened the door, she remembered to slip the tests in her pocket.

"I'm okay." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

The Atlantean stared at her, seeing through her disguise. "If you wanna talk about it, we can."

She frowned a little and pushed past him to her room. "I'm perfectly fine." She called, opening her door.

He just shook his head. She closed the door and pressed against it, looking at her tidy room. The only bits of garbage were the tests and instruction papers on her bed.

This was really bad. She knew it from the moment her period was over 3 days late. That doesn't happen to her.

"Fuck!" She walked over to her closet to get her uniform. "Gotta toughen up, Kar." She dropped the uniform and dragged her hand over her wet hair, taking a deep, painful breath. "Fuck! Oh my gosh!" She punched the door of her closet.

The leader of a team felt like nothing more than an irresponsible girl. But she was trying. It had to be that time when the condom slipped off. They had sex last week, but she was sure it was that time. Bee had brushed it off when she found out, thinking it wasn't that serious. She knew it was, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

Bee sniffled and picked up her uniform.

She was sitting in the warm kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Aqualad was busy making breakfast for her and the other members of the team. Two of which were playing early morning video games as they waited."

Bee was extra quiet, staring at the table as she sipped.

"So, um... Speedy's sleeping in again huh?" Aqualad asked her.

She wasn't paying attention so he turned to watch her, leaning on the counter.

Her eyes were desolate and wouldn't move away from the counter.

"Kar." He called, turning off the stove. She jumped at her name just as he sat down.

Bumblebee sighed, biting her lip. She knew he could tell something was wrong.

"You're gonna have to tell me sometime."

"I'm just tired, Gar. Had a rough night."

Aqualad eyed her suspiciously. "You have had a lot of rough nights before but nothing this horrible." He leaned closer to her. "You have no make up on. Your hair is messy." He pointed to sad, frizzy bun she had.

"My blowdryer broke."

"Speedy has tons."

Bumblebee finished her coffee, watching him watch her.

"Hello, wonderful fuckers!" Speedy greeted, grinning. "Guess who's having a good morning?"

He was dressed down in a pair of jeans, a purple button down and shades. Bee knew why he was so excited.

Their leader put her head down, taking in the smell of eggs.

The ginger ran over to her, grabbing her face to plant a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Give me honey, Honeybee!" He demanded in the corniest voice ever.

She sighed and turned to kiss him unenthusiastically.

"MWAH!" He was gleaming, making her chuckle a bit.

Aqualad looked up at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm always happy when I have a hair appointment." He answered simply. "Now why is my babe so sad?"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and faked a smile. "I'm okay. I'll set breakfast." She stood up and walked to the stove. They wouldn't keep bugging her if she just acted liking she hadn't gotten the news of her life a couple hours ago.

Aqualad simply shook his head at Speedy, who got what he meant.

"TWINS! Turn off the game and come to the table!" Bee bossed, slapping eggs and sausage on to plates.

She began setting them in front of them. Eventually tossing the waffles on the plates. Adding a big pitcher of orange juice to the unorganized table as well.

"Eat up!" She plopped back down in her seat at the head of the table, folding her arms over her chest.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow, as the other boys stuffed their faces. "Not eating?"

"No, not hungry."

Speedy took a big gulp of OJ from the pitcher itself, upsetting Aqualad.

"Nasty!" Menos reprimanded in English for Speedy to understand.

"Like you wouldn't have done it." Aqualad frowned. Then he turned to Speedy. "Dude."

The ginger tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. "So quiet. Why?"

She waved him away. "I'm cool."

"Red card?"

That was their slang for whether she's on her cycle or not.

She shook her head. She had to tell him... Just not now.

He shrugged. "Then you're just tired, huh?"  
"Yeah."

Sometimes the ginger was really oblivious to other people's emotions. Bee had long learned that he wasn't that much an asshole. He was just kinda unmindful.

"MY HAIR NEEDS AFFECTION!" Speedy shouted, falling against his chair. "So I have a couple of minutes to spare."'

Aqualad shook his head. "You should help with the dishes."

Speedy looked at his watch. "Oh noo, I gotta go now. Sheesh." He kissed Bee on the cheek and ran out the door.

She gritted her teeth, shaking her head. "Twins, go do something."

The sassy teen was hoping they would get that she wanted the dishes cleaned.  
"MEGA MONKEYS!" The both shouted, leaving their dishes on the table.

"Clean the damn dishes!" She shouted, standing up. "Or I break your game!"

She stomped off to the gym. She didn't mean to be so rude, but her frustration needed to be vented.

Bee sighed and began punching and kicking at a bag, clearing her mind.

The teen girl had long learned that once someone gets pregnant, they should get checked asap. But in her circumstances, she was scared for them to find out. They can't do anything that would harm her- well, maybe Robin- but it's the fact that it's still surprising to her.

Abortion was not an option for her. Just goes against what she considers right in her situation. Neither was giving a possibly genetically mutated child up for adoption.

She knew this was something that would require heavy thinking but maybe she could hold off telling them for a while.

* * *

Give me suggestions, allat. Welcome, son.

Yo, review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna.

*I think that I pop out stories like everyday.*


	2. Chapter 2

Like the cover? Drawn by yours truly.

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

**Week 4, Day Two**

Bee stared at the calender on the wall in the kitchen, sipping a kale smoothie.

She knew her exact day of conception. So now she was keeping tract of her pregnancy.

So far, so good. Been a little over a week since she's found out and it's still her biggest secret.

No symptoms but she's tried to change her lifestyle. She's done all the research she could and searched up every question she had. It's now whether she wants to just deal with her mistake, or actually **wants** to be a mother. She would think further on it but someone walked up behind her.

"I wanna go out tonight." Speedy whispered in her ear, snaking his arms around her waist.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "And why is that, lover boy?"

"Because, I'm tired of being cooped up here. You've been all gloomy since last week, let's have fun."

Bumblebee sipped at her her smoothie and looked back at the wall, thinking.

"Where do you wanna go?" She finally asked.

He sighed in relief. "Anywhere."

"Wanna make it a team outing?" She moved his hands from around her waist and turned to face him, leaning on the wall. Then took a swig of kale.

The archer did not look pleased with her suggestion. "Why? I think Mas has a date and is bringing Menos along."

She raised an eyebrow looking over at the boys sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Mas!"

He and his brother turned to look at her.

"Si?"

Their leader stared at him. "You have a date?! And I didn't know?"

"You would know if you weren't always in your room." Speedy muttered. She chose to ignore him and continued staring at the twins.

The boy gave her a cocky grin. "Siiii."

"What's Menos gonna be doing?" She asked, her boyfriend pressing up against her as she conversed.

Menos spoke for himself. "She has an amiga. Ella es muy bonita." Mas shook is head in agreement.

"Dos hermosas chicas!"

Speedy grunted. "I can't understand anything they're saying."

"It's basic Spanish." Bee whispered, pushing him off her. She smiled at the boys. "Ooo,get it. But just know I'll lock y'all out if you're not home by 9:30."

They sighed. "Okay, mama."

Bee narrowed her eyes at them before turning to Speedy.

"Well they can't come, but what about Aqualad?"

The ginger looked uninterested. "What about him?"

"He doesn't have any plans."

Speedy shrugged. "He has the ocean."

Bee rolled her olive eyes. "He's coming."

"What?" He folded his arms and gave her an irritated look. "So you don't wanna be alone with me? I want to go on a date."

He was actually correct. No, she did not want to go anywhere with him on her own for a while. She wasn't ready for that.

"But I want to go out with more people. It's more fun that way."

Speedy waved his arms. "We can do that any other day, just not a Friday night!"

"C'mon!" She gripped his arm. "Do this for me. Tomorrow we can go to the carnival, just us."

He sighed before giving in. "Okay, Aqualad can come." He kissed her nose. "You're lucky I like you."  
**Week 4, Day 3 **

Speedy fucked up yesterday.

He chose to drive them out into the city and they just circled around until he hopped out and got them street food. Then they all went to theater where Bee thought he would redeem himself but instead he argued with an elderly woman for taking the last two of his favorite chocolate bar. So she ended the night. Told him to them home right away. When he doesn't want to do something he could be a jerk about it.

As soon as they came back to the tower, Bee went to her room and hasn't left since.

DING DING DING

She opened her eyes to flashing lights and sounding alarms. Early morning missions were always the worst but she had to go. It was her duty.

She hopped of bed and hurriedly put her suit on. It took her no time being that she was used to it now.

The others met her in the ops room, all tired.

"Disturbance downtown. Let's go."

Speedy whipped out his comb as the other boys exited.

"Stop that!" His girlfriend shunned, pointing him out.

It wasn't that long a flight for her, but she feels sick today. When she arrived at a scene, what she saw was depressing.

Some chubby creep in spandex shooting at people with ice pellets from a large bucket.

The man -who had to be about 35- turned, spotting her and the other titans staring at him. Some civilians with nothing better to do watched as this played out.

"Hello! I am Ice Man! Do not come closer."

He threw a couple chunks at Bee, irritating her. This will be the quickest take down they've ever had.

"Titans go." The leader directed weakly.

"Who wants to handle this douche?" Aqualad asked, not in the mood to tackle a sweaty man.

Bee pointed the twins to the bucket. They sped around him before grabbing his 'weapon'. Aqualad collected all the pellets, hitting hm with all of them.

"AHHH!" The maniac screeched, dramatically falling to his knees.

Smirking, Speedy shot a net onto him. Bumblebee walked over, kicking him before trying to lift him onto her shoulder. Tried. He was too heavy so they both fell, her male colleagues hurriedly came to help her up.

She glared at the creep with huge eyes for ruining her already crappy day. It seemed to be trickling on very slowly.

"I want a smoothie." Bumblebee grumbled, sending her location to the Steel City police using her communicator.

"What do we do with him?" Aqualad asked, holding the ranting man down through the neat. By the look on his face, he was grossed out.

The leader shrugged. "Let him babble. As soon as the cop show up we're leaving." Too bad the cops didn't show up soon. It had to have been a little over an hour of them sitting on the curb, bored and holding a crazed man before one cop car came.

"What seems to be the probl-"

Aqualad pushed the man into the cops arms, simply walking away after.

"I am the Ice Man! BEWARE OF THE ICE MAN! I AAAAAAAMMM THEEEEEE ICEEEEEE MAAAAAAAN!"

Bumblebee snapped her finger and pointed to the T-car. She was in a very foul mood and had no time to direct them to stop wandering. The sensed this and hurriedly followed her unspoken orders.

As they all piled up, Speedy turned to her.

"Whe-"

"I need breakfast. Take me to the smoothie place."

Mas frowned. "Quiero los panqueques!"

She glared at him, understanding him. "Well, deal with it. I want a smoothie and small yogurt with granola pieces all over and if you know what's best, you would **not** argue."

Aqualad nudged Mas warningly.

They drove along in complete silence. Her day had seemed to be looking up when they arrived at The Smoothie&Froyo Shoppe. But that soon ended when they walked in to a long line. People pressing against each other behind black lines, trying to get their daily boost the healthy way. She's never been here this early she didn't know this many people could possibly fit in here.

She sighed. "I don't wanna wait in line."

The archer lit up at that. He began pushing through the people waiting for their orders outside the lines and near the tables, creating a path to the bright green counters. People watched in awe, moving aside without barely any complaints.

"Teen Titans, coming through. Sorry, Teen Titans."

The others follow suit until they reach the counter.

The woman running the desk looked very surprised as she stared at Steel's very own heros. "Um, what may we do for you today?"

Speedy smiled as nicely as possible for him. "Soo.. we want to test your products... for mutations. May we get one low fat strawberry banana?"

Mas and Menos grinned. "Dos kiwi lime!"

Aqualad read the menu. "Green apple and a cup of diced pineapples."

"And a mango with the protein shot. Oh, and the yogurt. All large."

The woman nodded feverishly, giving the workers behind her order. "Quick! It's the Titans!"

Bumblebee smiled just a bit at Speedy, wiping it off as soon as he glimpsed at her. They stood in silence waiting the 7 minutes for all their orders to arrive.

"How much?" Aqualad asked, ready to get out the titan card.

The woman waved them off. "Free, you guys bring good business."

That made Bee pretty happy as she sipped at her smoothie. Even though they never give her a free order. Discounted, but never free. "Thanks!"

They made their way out, pushing through the crowd of people.

"This is good." The Atlantean muttered, hopping in the car.

Their driver, Speedy, placed his drink in the cup holder.

"Eh, it doesn't have a taste to me."

She wanted to say something, but didn't feel like talking to him. She didn't feel like saying anything actually. Nausea was finally hitting her. Just as her day began to look up.

And it wasn't easy. If she talked she might puke.

Reading and learning about symptoms wasn't the same thing as actually experiencing it.

* * *

Review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna?

Do you like this? More drama, less drama? Some comedy? Enough? More action?

What do you think will happen? What should happen? Leave a review helping me out. Gotta get feedback in order to make an awesome story


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 4, Day 7**

She thought morning sickness was only for the morning.

Bumblebee was scared out of her mind. It's been four days since the nausea started and she's been struggling through it **and** a small fever. Today was the first time she's actually found herself knelt in front of toilet, hunched over the bowl, spitting up her lunch.

She fell back, hoping no one was around to hear. They'd just gotten back from stopping a robbery, accomplished without their 'sick' leader.

She sat back on her feet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The smell was turning her stomach even more than before. The girl swallowed back a second found, shivering in disgust.

"You're killing me, child." She mumbled, head in her hands.

After a while of sulking, she hurriedly cleaned up her mess before they noticed she was in there. When she was done, it was back to it's normal state since she was feeling too weak to actually clean it down. She washed her hands, face, and brushed her teeth.

"Oh, hey honey!" Speedy greeted warmly as she opened the door to leave the bathroom.

She's been mad at him since, only snorting back snot in response.

"C'moooon, still?" He whined after being pushed aside.

Bee nodded, still dragging herself towards the main room. The sight she saw as she stepped in was utterly appalling. Two days of her being locked up in her room and they turn the tower into a garbage dump. Discarded cans and wrappers were everywhere. There were shoes all over, unknown spills in the carpet, dirty dishes in the sink, and the chair was not in its proper position. The pillows were wedged between the large lights!

She could only wonder how did they manage. The leader's olive eyes pierced the back of her second-in-command as he shouted at the twins.

Bee placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to notice.

"And I did not throw that shoe at you for no reason, Mas! You hit me first! 20 friggin..." He followed their glazes, smiling nervously at Bee. "Um... Feeling better?"

He placed a hand on the back of his head.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO IN HERE?" She shouted, coughing soon after. Her voice was still course from hurling. "Aqualad, you were supposed to to make sure this tower was in order!"

He began babbling along with the twins.

"And... They started it... Speedy... Mas... I'm sorry."

"AQUALAD! El... Muy trabajadores..."

"Menos... El lanza la bola.. ALMOHADA!"

Bee raised a hand, he large sweater rolling back. "I don't care! Y'ALL CLEAN THIS SH-" She was stopped by a sudden sneezing fit.

This pregnancy shit was rough.

**Week 5, Day 2**

She couldn't take it anymore.

Now that symptoms were affecting her performance as a leader, she had to do something about it.

And completely unsure about anything she went to a free clinic. She had been waiting for a while, even though she had expected Fridays to be more crowded

"Karen Beecher! You're up."

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the counter. She handed the woman the questionnaire about her prior health history.

"Hello." She greeted.

The woman nodded at her. "What are you here for?"

"Pregnancy."

"The test?"

Bee shook her head. "Nah. I am pregnant, I just need to talk to someone."

The woman at the counter looked over her answers. "Okay.. Well, if you just need to talk, go straight ahead, the office at the end of the hall."

She politely thanked her before walking past the doors. Most of the doors were shut, despite this was a pretty warm setting. Cool blue walls, pretty pictures and saying on the wall, and that distinct hospital scent. She felt invited.

Bee knocked on the open door.

"Come in." The soothing woman's voice calmed her down. Sighing, she peeked in.

A middle aged woman sat at a desk, looking over at her.

"Um.. hi I'm Karen." Bumblebee walked in, sitting down.

The woman smiled. "Hi, I'm Ms. Chen. I'm the pregnancy counselor. What do you specifically need to know?"

Bee took a deep breath. "I just needed to talk to someone. No one I know has any idea that I'm knocked up."

The woman nodded. "How old are you? How long have you known? Do you know how far along you are?"

"Seventeen, over two weeks, five weeks and two days." She answered quickly.

The Asian woman looked quite impressed. "Well, you seem to be keeping track of things. Did you plan this pregnancy? Because it sounds as if you did."

"Oh no, no, no." Bee shook her head. "I just know when my boyfriend made a huge mistake."

Ms. Chen nodded. "Well I'm here to give you honest answers about everything."

Bee nodded, sighing. "I'm so confused. I know I can offer an amazing home but I've never really thought of having children."

"Are you willing to accept the responsibility of parenting? Do you feel like you would be there emotionally? Financially?"

Bumblebee sat and thought for a while. Was she ready? Money was not really an issue as long as she continued to get supported for her titan duties. Being the wise girl she was, she takes money out and stores it in a savings account every month for the last two years. She was not expecting to be a hero all her life and needed something to fall back on.

She also knew that was willing to be a parent now that was pregnant... But did she want to?

"Um.. I am sure I can be responsible. I am set financially. But emotionally? I don't know."

The woman nodded, smiling sullenly. "Do you live with your parents?"  
The puffy haired teen shook her head. "I live with some friends. Not in touch with my parents in any way."

Ms. Chen nodded. "So you must work?"

The girl thought for a bit. Technically, protecting a city was work.

"Yes, I do."

The woman nodded. "These friends- would they offer a strong support system? What about your other friends? Your boyfriend?"

Ms. Chen was fast-paced and she liked that. Bee knew she couldn't waste too much time here, or they'll get suspicious.

"That's my biggest doubt. That no one will support my decision to keep this child. And I keep telling myself it doesn't matter... But it still scares me." She slides down a bit in her chair, waving her hand. "Can't even tell my boyfriend because he's a douche sometimes."

The woman took out a notepad. "You don't know if you don't try. If they really care about you, they'll respect that."

Bee nodded. "I know, but I'm not sure when or how. And I've already started experiencing sickness. I've done so much research but when it's happening it's scary. I think they actually notice the changes. My boobs are up almost a cup size!"

"It's your first child, of course it's scary. But it pays off in the end. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything." The counselor chuckled. "This is the beginning of it. Don't worry, you'll have good days too."

A weary Bee puffed. "I know I need prenatal care but how does that work?"

She waved her notepad. "Are you under any insurance?"

Bumblebee nodded, prepared with their card. The healthcare provider for superheros had way different policies than the average provider. It covered most medical expenses, but since heroes usually went to each other and labs for whatever they needed... It was usually used for dependent, closely related family members they had on their plan.

"Well, what's going to happen is that you'll go to whoever is at the front desk now and give them the name of your provider and she'll give you referrals."

Bee nodded, leaning over the table. "Thanks for all your help, Ms Chen."

The woman smiled. "Happy to help. Best of luck, Karen."

"Thanks." She smiled, turning to walk out.

**Week 5, Day 3**

It was evening and the others were enjoying life. The twins were running around as usual, and the other two were in the main room playing video games.

She walked in, aiming to get a bottle of water.

"-and I don't feel wrong." Speedy finished off his subject. She moved back out, standing by the door.

"Dude, you ruined a good day."

Speedy threw his arms behind his head. "Whatever... She's still giving me the cold shoulder. I don't think she's going to talk to me."

Bee watched as Aqualad punched the boy in the arm.

"You're an idiot."

Speedy hit him back. "Oh well! She's gonna have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Just say sorry, bro."

"So that she can think she has an effect on me? I don't need to talk to her. She needs me!"

With that, Bumblebee stomped in loud enough for them to look.

The archer facepalmed, Aqualad just shaking his head.

"Beeeeeeee!" Speedy called after her.

She angrily swung the fridge open, grabbed her water, slammed it shut, and stomped back to the door with her middle finger raised.

**Week 5, Day 4**

"It's really unfortunate you collapsed today."

Aqualad was horrible at comforting people.

Bumblebee looked up at him as he stood in front of her, blocking the tv. "So you make feel bad about passing out?"

They had been running Sunday errands. What usually happens is that the split up into two groups: Speedy and the twins picked up thing for their household needs while Bee and Aqualad get fresh groceries.

Bee had woken up light headed but thought nothing of it as they headed out to a local farmers market, one of three places they buy food from.

As much as her body kept telling her to slow down, she picked up the pace, hoping to get the day over with. That didn't work too well, since she fell into some bushes, out for a couple seconds as Aqualad carried her home.

So Speedy and the twins were left to continue.

"No, of course not. You've just been a wreck for a while." The Atlantean defended, scanning her.

She opened her bottle of water. "I've been drained out."

"I pay the most attention around here, you know."

Unfazed, she shrugged. "And?"

He sat on the table, regardless of much she hated when they did that. "So what is it? It happened before you stopped speaking to Speedy. You can always tell me."

Bee stared at him, sitting upright. "It's nothing. Really."

Aqualad shook his head. "I know when you're not tell me something." He raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what it is, just tell me."

She was still unmoved, knowing it was a bluff. "Leave me alone, boy."

"Karen. Tell me. If you don't I'm calling Cy or Raven because your health is becoming a concern amongst all of us."

She rolled her eyes, getting up. "I'll be in my room."

Aqualad shook his head disappointedly. "Whatever." He crossed his arms. "Hope you aren't too sick for the party next week Friday."

Bee looked at him. "Party? What time?"  
"Seven."

Shit. She has an appointment with the OB/GYN.

"I'll think about it."

He scoffed, not really convinced. "Okay, Couch Potatoe."

Bee flipped him the finger, walking away. "Idiot."

* * *

I was wondering if they had some kinda special insurance. Or do they pay for everything?

How is it? Next chap I plan on the reveal.


	4. Chapter 4

** Week 5, Day 6**

They were in her office, bugging her about something as usual. It was not good to be in her office on a Tuesday because Robin expects report to be sent by Wednesday.

"No, no! Mas listen..." Bumblebee paused to listen to the twins. "Shut up, ya wieners!"

They stopped and stared at her. They did this every time she said something Speedy usually said. She just shrugged.

Once you've been dating someone for a while you start to pick up the way they speak. It was only natural. When she was dating Herald it was worse. Way worse.

"Anyways, if y'all gonna speak in Spanish that fast I can't keep up. I understand but when its like that all I hear is-" She made hand movements. "Yada yada yada fiesta.. Yo me gusta las fieeeestas! Yaaaada."

"Me gustan las fiestas." They corrected.

She frowned. "I am from Star City, not Costa Rica. Not the Dominican Republic, not Puerto Rico, not Belize, not Peru, not Guatemala..."

"We get it!" Mas shouted, his accent thick.

Menos raised a finger. "Wouldn't you say Belize after Honduras since they.. close?"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mas took over. "It only smart, cu' Belize and Costa Rica closer together than DR is to Co-"

"Shhhh." Bee placed a finger on her lower lip. "Shh shhh shhhh. Both of you."

Menos crossed his arms. "Podemos ir a la fiesta?"

"Por favor?" His brother added, trying to be nice.

Their leader gave them a condescending look over. "Y'all wanna go to that party but today you little rascals tried to fight me."

"We was training!" The more outspoken twin- Menos- shouted in English. "Tu estas **loooca**!"

She growled at him. "But you could have hurt me."

Mas stopped his brother from talking. "Listen. Ju as' me and my brother to spar with ju. So we do. Den ju go muy loca when we actually do. What is wrong?"

Bumblebee frowned. That made enough sense but she doesn't even know her issue anymore. She wants to fight but then realizes that baby might be in danger. Lately she's just been pretty emotional. With all this work and worrying, she's been stressed.

She waved them off and continued filing.

"Sure." She sniffled, wiping her tearing eyes with her free hand.

They moaned in distress. Their leader was crying for no exact reason.

"Las hembras y sus emociones." Menos sighed and opened the door.

His brother just stood there, giving her a sympathetic smile. He was always the sweet one.

"Ju okay, Bee?"

Bumblebee shook her head. "No one appreciates me."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Nah, but we try." He adjusted some of the papers on her tables in stacks. "Feel better."

The door shut behind him. She covered her face, hoping they don't tell Aqualad. He's been watching her even closely in the last two days. He's waiting for the moment to snitch to the West.

So she stayed in her office. Filing.

She sniveled. "Too many papers."

* * *

Dinner was pizza and very brief. But Aqualad suggested movies.

No one turns down movies.

"I wanna see shit blow up." Speedy announced, putting his arm around Bee. She didn't bother to remove it.

"Press play!" The twins shouted.

Aqualad did as told.

Their leader sighed a couple minutes in. It was one of those actions full of explosions, bad guys, drug trades, violence, sex.. And so on. She was only tolerating it because the male lead was ridiculously handsome.

"Do you see that beautiful car, babe?" The archer asked, pulling her closer to him.

She rolled her eyes and pushed away. "Leave me alone, Roy."

"See? All she can do is mope around the tower and not explain to anyone what's going on." Aqualad mocked, irritating her. "Since when was Bumblebee such an introvert?"

She gritted her teeth together, ignoring him.

"You're the introvert, Fishy" Speedy teased, nudging the Atlantean.

Aqualad glared up at him. "You understand people less than I do!"

They continued to bicker on and off- enjoying the movie anyway- while she was in her own world of thoughts, unconsciously snuggling up to her annoying boyfriend. They'd been hooting and hollering but by know, their noise didn't phase her. The second action flick was in and before she knew it, she was dozed off on his chest with a hand on her tummy.

"WHY THE CHICK FLICK?!" Is what she woke up to a couple moments later. She glared up at Speedy.

"Because Bee is bored." Aqualad simply responded to the other boys dismay.

"Bee was sleeping." She cut in, sitting up. The grumpy teen rudely brushed Speedy's arm off. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She turned and stomped over to the door.

"So moody." Menos mumbled.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "How do you sleep through _Drug, Booze, and Babes_?"

Bee turned around. "Easy." She pretended to sleep, adding the fake snores.

"Goodnight!" Aqualad shouted, shooing her off.

She rolled her eyes and left.

**Week 5, Day 7**

They were having a normal training day. She was just supposed to avoid obstacles. Easy. It was fast-paced, which she preferred.

Her wings carried her far enough until it was time to shrink before one of the many rings hit her in the face.

The universe decided to be cruel and have her attempt and fail, her limbs getting caught in the rings.

When finally squiming her way out, she caught herself before she could hit the mats underneath her.

"Stop the course!" Speedy shouted to Aqualad, who was already on it.

Bumblebee stared at the rings above, concentrating harder on being small. It just didn't work.

She sighed, standing up. Bee waved them off, taking her leave.

* * *

Hot baths are a no-no, but the sites said nothing against warm ones. And that's what she needed after such a busy day.

So she laid there, up to her neck in bubbles and water, humming a tune. It was a very relaxing chamomile scent which she loved so much.

Then, the door busted open.

"Why you guys always do this?" She calmly asked Aqualad.

He closed the curtain for her. "Yeah, sorry, but Speedy just fed me something foul and I need to wash my mouth out stat!" He rushed over to the sink.

Bee sighed, sinking in deeper, her knees exposed to air. "What was it?"

The Atlantean hurriedly spat into the sink. "I don't knooow." He sounded pretty freaked.

She wouldn't know because she stayed away from their foolishness since training this morning.

"How did it taste?" She watched him from behind the curtain.

Bee could hear him gargling. He spat again.

"I. Don't. **Freaking**. Know." Aqualad coughed. "It was a mix of indescribable grossness."

Speedy walked in, laughing. "Dude, are you okay?"

She groaned. "Guys... Please?"

"What the hell was that you fed me?!" Aqualad shouted, spinning to face him.

"Don't worry, dude. It was edible and not fish." The archer replied, chuckling.

Aqualad stopped the sink. "That was freaking gross! What is wrong with you idiot?!"

"Idiot? You tried it!"

With that they bickered, Bee only sinking deeper. The water was now up to chin.

"Out!" She drew the curtain back. The leader had to take minute to relax. "Please leave."

Speedy waved. "Hey, babe. What happened today?"

She looked straight ahead at the faucets. "Out. Now." Bee closed her eyes.

Aqualad washed his mouth one more time before walking out with his ginger-haired friend.

**Week 6, Day 1**

It felt like it would be a very good day. She was in a hell of a pleasant mood.

Bee stood in front her room mirror, dropping her towel.

Now there's a little bloating. But it looks like it usually does when she has her period.

But it's okay. She turned, posing. When her stomach gets a huge and noticeable and the people of Steel ask, 'Is our hero Bumblebee pregnant?'

She'd tall and say, "Yes, I am with child. Problem?" Bumblebee asked her reflection. She put her hand on her hips.

There was no law that said she couldn't have a baby. Maybe she'd be a swell mommy. Maybe she'd want more. Does it matter whether they support or not? She's always been able to be there for herself. Today she should just spit it out; talk to Speedy, get it over with and see what happens from there.

She did what she usually did every morning: Put on her uniform, put her hair in the puffs, did her makeup, and hurried out to the kitchen. As usual, she was the first one up, so she fixed herself a protein shake and took her vitamins.

Once she was done, she straightened the tower out a bit. Music was blasting and she was enjoying herself a bit.

"You're happy!" Aqualad said loudly over the music.

She dropped the broom. "Come give me a hug."

Confused her followed her orders as she waved him in.

"Is Speedy up?" Bee asked, squeezing him breathless.

"Yeah." He choked out.

She smiled and released him, pointing to the broom. "Take over, bro."

The puffy haired leader made her way to her boyfriend's room, the music only heard faintly behind the doors of the common room, but the bass felt.

She entered his code, seeing he wasn't in. So she was going to sit it out on his bed. His room was decent, except for the scattered clothes. She looked at his dresser. Speedy had a good collection of products. There were gels, foundations, concealers, blushes... He cared **a lot** about his looks.

Bumblebee fell back onto his bed. She could open with a question about his feeling on kids.. but his answer can and will hurt her. Never was she pussy, she could just spit it out.

The door opened and she sat up, meeting his hazel eyes. He stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist and beads of water tricking down his toned chest.

She bit her lip, wishing the window was a bit open.

He closed the door with his body, leaning on it. "Morning, Karen." The archer shook out his dripping hair, holding his towel with one hand.

Bumblebee nodded, looking him over.

Speedy smirked down at his towel before giving her a half-grin that knocked the wind out of her.

"Wanna make up?" He ran a hand down his chest.

Now this was a complicated situation. Her expression changed various times as she struggled to remain calm.

"Roy, get dressed. Then we can talk."

Obviously, he was disappointed to hear that. He walked over to the mirror.

"You know, the lotion in the bathroom needs to be replaced."

She sighed. "You were supposed to buy it on Sunday."

He stopped prodding his skin and looked at her. "Really?"

"I gave you a list."

"I lost it." He simply replied, continuing to poke and prod.

Bumblebee groaned. He's an idiot sometimes.

He turned his back on her. "Should I paint the walls sky blue or pale yellow?"

"It's already a pale yellow." Bee was focused more on his back then on the walls.

He lifted an arm to point. "No, it's cream. I'm thinking more of a lemon chiffon. Maybe a powder blue would look nice on the ceiling, so I can look up and just relax. Does yellow and blue cl-"

"Get dressed!" The reason she liked him so much was beyond her.

He jumped and dropped his towel, turning to face her as she quickly covered her eyes.

"Why can't you watch me while I dress?" He asked, opening his dresser.

The dazed girl sighed. "Because you're pretty damn attractive and will distract me."

"Awww, thanks babe. You're so cute." He slid on boxers. "See? I'm not even gonna take the time to do my hair."

She dropped her hands as he got out his pants. "I'm not **cute**, boy. I am nothing but cute."

The ginger turned and gave her a serious look, tossing her his uniform shirt. "Prove it."

"You've been trying to distract me, haven't you?" She figured out, flinging his shirt at him.

He put in on, staring at her after. "You're going to break up with me."

Bumblebee softened her expression. "Roy-"

"Listen, I know I screw up.. a lot-" Speedy walked closer to her. "and I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, I don't try to, it just happens."

"Roy-"

"I don't want you to dump me. I've never been dumped, Kar! And I really totally like you!"

"ROY!"

"I mean, I can change! I can show I care more! And I can respect your space, and stop stealing your food from the fridge an-" He ran a hand through his hair, which he rarely did.

"Stop it, Roy." She spoke softly, standing up.

He took a deep breath when she grabbed his hand. "I sound really desperate right now, dude, but you're awesome. Like the whole city wants what I've had and I've been a jerkbag"

"Roy! You are so dramatic." She put her free hand on her hip. "I'm trying to tell you-"

"I love you!" He shouted.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She announced loudly, feeling as if weight had been lifted.

His expression slowly changed to one of disbelief as he fell to his knees. "Uh.. um.. uh uh uh um y-you're.. wha? Oh my gosh. Um..."

She released his hand, sighing and steeping back. "Listen, I took my time to think about. I'll give you yours. I'll cover for you if you don't come out the rest of today. Talk to me, when you're ready."

With that, the pregnant teen turned and left his room without giving him another glance. She hd to tell him this early. If she would let him sleep on it he'd embarass her at the party.

Tomorrow would be hella interesting.

* * *

YOU GUYS ROCK!


End file.
